


Blind Eyes

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Destiel Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Cas is blind // cas regains his sight
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses

Dean didn’t really notice the small, nerdy, quiet guy in half of his classes until he accidently ran into him on the way out of class. Opening his mouth to yell at him for not looking where he was going, he focused on the other boys eyes, they weren’t focusing on him. He squinted at the boy who had begun to splutter apologies, “S-sorry, I couldn’t see you,” even still the boy wouldn’t look directly at him, only in his general direction.

Just as he was about to demand the boy look at him he noticed the white cane in his hand, it took a moment but it finally clicked- the boy was blind. “No, no, it’s my fault,” Dean reassured, subconsciously looking the other up and down in a quick check for any injury he may have caused.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” he introduced himself after a brief moment of awkward silence. The other boy smiled slightly, “Castiel,” the other offered his name in return. Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked at Castiel who was standing rigidly and he suppossed that was so he didn’t bang into anything.

“I could walk you home,” Dean spoke, he already felt bad for running into a blind kid and it wouldn’t be any trouble. “That is, if you want to,” he added, stuttering, “If you don’t already have a lift.”

Castiel smiled, “Thank you, Dean, I would much appreciate it,” he accepted gratefully. Balthazar, his friend who he usually walked with, was not in today. Reaching out awkwardly and fumbling he managed to grab hold of Dean’s forearm and brought his hand to his elbow.

To say Dean was startled was an understatement but he quickly understood that his hand on Cas’ elbow was for guiding. Thankfully, they were on the ground floor so there weren’t any problems with stairs. “So where do you live, Cas?”

“Garrison street,” came the reply, Cas had a deep voice for someone his age and it sent shivers up Dean’s spine. Of course Dean had to admit that Cas was quite attractive and he found his gaze drifting to Cas much more than he should considering Cas couldn’t even see his lingering looks.

“Wait, Garrison street?” Dean asked suddenly, “I only live a few streets away, how come I’ve never seen you around?” He was out most of the time and knew loads of people in the area due to his job at Bobby’s garage, he was surprised he had never even seen Cas if he lived so near.

Cas shrugged, “I don’t really go out all that much. It’s pretty pointless if I can’t see it,” there was a lack of the sadness in his voice that Dean would’ve have expected. Dean had always assumed that if you were blind you would give anything to see again.

“How long have you been blind?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. God, how rude can I get, he thought and screwed his eyes up in annoyance at himself. “You know you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Once again, Cas shrugged, “It’s fine. Most of my life, I lost my sight in a car crash when I was three years old, I dont remember anything from before then so I just live with it. I don't know what I’m missing out on, therefore I cannot find room to care.”

Dean was stunned for a moment before chuckling, “Guess that’s a pretty good view to have about it,” this caused an upturn of Cas’ lips.

Cas was glad that Dean understood him, most of his family were annoyed that he didn’t mind. As if it personally offended them. Although he knew it was probably because they didn’t want him to have to accept a more difficult life.

“Which number?” Dean asked when they reached Cas’ street, hiding the disappointment in his voice that he would have to leave. Cas’ street was long, wide and had trees lining the path, overall it looked much more welcoming and homey than his own road only a few streets away.

“4.” Dean walked Cas down to his house, then up to his front door. Just in case anything happened. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel thanked him sincerely and knocked three times on the door, “I appreciate you walking me.”

Dean shrugged then remembered Cas could not see him, “No problem, anytime.” It was true, he would walk Cas home anytime he asked, he’d had a surprising amount of fun.

The door was opened by a short guy with blond hair, “Who’s this?” the man asked obnoxiously. Cas rolled his eyes at his presumed brother, “Hello, Gabe,” he turned to look in the direction of Gabe, then back to Dean. “Good bye, Dean,” he smiled at Dean (well, his direction) then stepped into his house.

——

It became a regular occurrence for Dean to walk Cas home, the only days he couldn’t were when he had football practice or when he had to drive Sam. They talked about anything and everything and over the next few months became quite inseparable.

Dean and Balthazar often clashed with each other, both mildly possessive and wanting to be the one to help Cas with things. Though he felt like their respective relationships with Cas were fairly different, but he didn’t know in which way.

Dean and Cas were sitting cross-legged across from one another on Cas’ bed. “Remember when we first talked? Well, Ive been thinking, I wish I could see what you look like,” he sighed.

“I know what you sound like, how tall you are, but not anything else,” Cas elaborated sadly. Dean felt his heart rate raise, why would Cas wanna see him of all things?

Dean swallowed, “I could describe myself,” Cas eagerly nodded. It took a moment for him to think, where do you even begin when decribing yourself to somebody who couldn’t see and didn’t remember colour?

“Well, I have kinda short blond hair. Sand coloured,” Dean hoped Cas could understand colours by associating feelings and experiences and went on to describe himself. “And green eyes, my mom says they’re candy apple coloured, with some honey tone flecks in them.”

When he looked up Cas was staring intently as if soaking everything it. That was when Dean realised that even blind eyes could blaze like meteors. “Do you know what you look like?” Dean whispered to which Cas shook his head no.

“You have really dark hair, like dark chocolate. And the brightest blue eyes that look like a raging sea. And really…pink…lips,” Dean trailed of in whisper.

He was only an inch or so away from Cas’ face and their breaths mingled in the space between them. His hand came up and tenderly cupped Cas’ cheek, tentatively he brushed their lips together and when Cas didn’t pull away he pressed their lips firmly together.

There were no fireworks, or grand explosions, but it felt right. Complete. Cas kissed back and their lips moved together in a soft harmony with everything else fading away. Cas’ senses were alight and every touch was amplified, the gentle brush of Dean’s tongue along his lip sent shivers through his body. The first brush of their tongues together had them both whimpering and Cas clawing at Dean’s shoulders bringing him ever closer.

They only pulled away when they had to, for air, and rested their foreheads together. “Wow,” Cas whispered, he had never been kissed before but he was sure that it was the best way it could have gone. Dean chuckled and agreement and interlocked their fingers, “We should do this more often.”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: I was wondering if you wouldn't mind writing a sequal to this one where its a year down the line and Dean and Cas have been in a relationship for a year and now Cas is being given the gift of sight and is able to see Dean and himself for the first time! Please and thank you!

Dean paced nervously outside the hospital room, Cas was inside and his heart was racing nervously in his chest. God, why was it taking so long? The nurse that passed by eyed him disdainfully and prompted him to sit down in one of the scratchy chairs, his leg now bouncing up and down rapidly whilst he bit on his nails.

It was stupid, it wasn’t as if Cas could get more blind. But what if it didn’t work? Cas had been so excited for weeks now ever since he agreed to be a part of this new experimental treatment that doctors said would bring back his sight. If it didn’t work then Cas would be crushed, he’d pretend that he wasn’t but Dean knew that he would be lying. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cas being sad which was why he seemed more nervous than said boyfriend as the treatment was happening.

Dean didn’t know how it all worked, considering there wasn’t any information about it to look up on the internet, but from what he gathered from the doctor was that it involved some very intensive and intricate laser surgery. The process would take quite a few hours, during that time Dean had been right outside the door, only leaving for coffee and to use the disgusting hospital bathrooms. It felt like days had passed by the time the doctor walked out of the room.

He shot up from the chair in an instant, startling the weary doctor. “We believe the surgery was a success, Mr.Novak is in the room,” the doctor gestured behind him. “He needs to keep the bandages on for another hour or so, but then he should be able to see.”

“Should?”

“90% certain, we did the best we could. If our predictions were correct he should be able to see, though he is one of our first patients on this surgery, nothing is guaranteed,” the doctor shrugged.

Dean nodded solemnly, still, 90% - those were some good odds. “Can I go in?” he asked the doctor in a small voice. The doctor nodded and walked away down the hall. Dean took a deep cleansing breath then pushed open the door.

Inside was Cas, sat up in the hospital bed with a soft smile on his face, “Dean,” he greeted.

“Hey, you,” Dean replied with a soft smile, “How’d you know it was me?” he asked as he sat down in the chair next to Cas’ bed.

“I recognise the sound of you walking,” Cas replied easily, “Though, it was a little muffled,” he gestured a hand to the bandages that wrapped round his head, covering his eyes and going over his ears.

Dean huffed a laugh, “Well at least you won’t have to do that anymore, doc says that the surgery went well and there’s a 90% chance you get your sight back.”

Cas nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. “I’m scared,” he admitted in a quiet voice, “I’ve spent my life imagining what everything looks like, which is difficult when all you know is black,” he tried to joke, “What if it’s nothing like what I imagined? What if everything is completely different?”

Dean didn’t know how to respond, he paused before he spoke. “It’s gonna be different, and it’s gonna be scary but I’m still gonna be here and nothing’s gonna change, you’ll just have all your senses.”

Cas nodded, “Thank you.”

They spent the next hour or so just talking about random stuff to take Cas’ mind as well as Dean’s off the fact that everything was about to see. Soon, though, it was time to take off the bandages. “Okay, here we go,” Dean breathed and slowly unravelled the bandages. Cas’ eyes were tight shut and the skin around them was slightly reddened due to the surgery.

After a tense moment Cas’ blinked his eyes open, his eyes frantically darting around the room before landing on Dean. His eyes filled with tears as he took everything in, the thing that stood out most was his eyes. Green, he remembered Dean saying, they were so bright and full of life and more beautiful than he could have ever thought of. His eyes trailed over the freckles, the curve of his nose, his plump lips and back up to his eyes. Cas’ eyes filled with tears.

“I know I don’t look too good but is it really enough to make you cry?” Dean tried to joke but he was genuinely scared that Cas would look at him and decide that he didn’t want to be with him anymore.

Cas shook his head violently, reaching out for Dean and pulling him in for a desperate kiss, “No,” he whispered against his lips, “You’re perfect.”

The two laughed happily, both letting tears flow down their cheeks as they clung to each other. “I need to see what I look like,” Cas said suddenly.

Dean chuckled, “Okay, hotshot,” he agreed helping Cas stand up off the bed and leading him into the small ensuite bathroom. Cas took in everything on the way, all the different colours. Blue, white, green, red, even if he didn’t know which colour was which it was all fascinating to him.

There was a mirror above the sink and Cas shakily walked over to it. His hair was messy, his skin was pale. His eyes stood out, bright and blue against his reddened skin which was going down now. “Wow,” he breathed, he had pictured himself thousands of time over his life, he had traced his hands over his face countless times and knew every curve but it was like looking at a stranger.

“Wow,” he repeated, not taking his eyes off his own reflection. Dean came up behind him, circling his hands around Cas’ waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I know, right?” Dean smiled, “I was blown away by how attractive you were when I first saw you as well.”

Cas blushed, dropping his head with a chuckled, he turned round in Dean’s arms and snaked his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you,” he said, kissing him softly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
